This isn't Hollywood, baby
by Vanilla Popsicle
Summary: Brooke Davis was headed to Wisconsin when she got lost and ended up in a place that only a few people on earth knew about. A different world, kept secret, where Disney characters lived... What will she discover facing the truth about them? Will she stay?


A/N: Hey guys. So this story is the first one I put on here in forever, and it's based on an idea that's been living in my brain for a while now. I thought it'd be funny to try to make something out of it. Now, I hope it's good!

Chapter 1 : Certain People I Could Name (by They Might Be Giants)

_I bet you all know Disneyland, right? It's in Florida, USA. Well, there's a different place out there, and it's where I ended up a few weeks ago. I'm gonna be honest with you, I was headed for Wisconsin, when I got lost somehow. I'm Brooke Davis; some things just happen to me. Anyway, I found myself entering a world unknown, that most people on earth haven't even heard of. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but hey, I thought it was too amazing not to be shared. So most of them were very welcoming, which was surprising since I was just a complete stranger, forcing their closed doors. Here's how it started…_

Brooke had been driving for several hours in a row and she couldn't possibly wait to reach her destination. She had tried avoiding this trip, but her parents had forced her to go spend some time with her sick aunt that lived in another state, far away from Tree Hill. Unfortunately, she took a wrong exit and stayed on a road that she shouldn't have taken for quite a time, until some thick mist enveloped the area where she was, blocking her view. She stopped her car, kind of scared and started looking around, wondering what the fuck was happening here. She took her keys off the ignition, grabbed her pink purse and got out of the vehicle. She started walking on the side of the road, going straight and after a few minutes, while the mist was slowly clearing, she was under the impression the rest of the nature was disappearing. As if the trees, flowers and grass, just like the blue sky above her head were vanishing from her sight. She blinked once, and twice, thinking the lack of sleep was causing her hallucinations. The girl suddenly stopped moving when all she could see was two giant doors in front of her, with golden handles. She approached them, hesitating on whether or not she should knock, but she was definitely intrigued. Before she could take a decision, one of the doors opened to let out a beautiful woman.

"What are you doing here?"

Looking at the woman in front of her, Brooke bit on her bottom lip, clearly not at ease.

"I um, I think I got lost and I ended up here… where am I?"

The girl she had just talked to ignored her question and reached inside her pocket.

"I just came out for a smoke, don't mind me."

_Watch her little gestures as she lights her cigarette._

_Look at her, you must see it too._

_Is she reminding you of anyone we know?_

_Isn't she so like certain people I could name._

"So, I can hang out here?"

Cigarette between her fingers, the other woman looked at her again and nodded.

"Sure. I like your purse, by the way."

A smile broke unto Brooke's face, pleased to hear that and feeling more comfortable.

"Thanks. Listen, you look familiar. Do I know you?"

The blonde couldn't help but laugh a little.

"A lot of people know me, hun. But I can assure you that we've never met before."

Brooke frowned, wondering what that was supposed to mean.

"Well, aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

"Yeah I will, once you're inside."

"Inside…?"

The other woman pointed at the doors behind her and two seconds later, someone else joined them. It was a pretty, dark haired woman. Looking at the one she knew, she said:

"Dude, I've been trying to reach you for half an hour."

The girl smoking turned her head to look at her friend who wasn't happy with her.

"Really? I'm sorry. I shut off my phone earlier when I was at the movies. I must have forgotten to turn it back on after I left."

Rolling her eyes as she was still standing in the doorway, the other girl said:

"That's not my problem. You know I hate to wait and- who the fuck are you?"

Realizing that she was obviously talking to her, Brooke gave her a small smile.

"I just got here. I'm Brooke, who are you?"

"Oh great, we're gonna be stuck with you… and that's none of your business, girlie."

After saying that to her rather coldly, she turned to her friend and added:

"C'mon Aurora, the mall is closing in an hour and I want my new shoes for tonight."

Aurora put out her cigarette while Brooke just looked at her funny, because of her name.

"Aurora? Like… the princess in _Sleeping Beauty_, the fairytale for kids?"

She let out a giggle and the blonde smiled at her, while the other woman crossed her arms in front of her chest, a pissed off look on her face. She didn't like this new girl at all.

"Not like her, I _am_ her. Where do you think you are? Get inside, I'll show you around."

Brooke stared at the doors, thinking a little. She wasn't sure she wanted to follow the girls, because it really seemed fucked up. She didn't get any of this. Where the hell was she? She slowly took a few steps back but stopped when she lost her balance and almost fell. She turned around to find out that everything behind her had disappeared. It was all blank and the ground had been replaced by a giant cliff. She turned again, panicked.

"Told ya we're gonna be stuck with you!"

The girl by the doors let out a small laugh seeing the expression on her face while Aurora sighed, not liking that Meg had to be so mean to her. She gave Brooke a reassuring look.

"It's alright, sweetie."

Feeling like she had no choice anyway, Brooke followed her but was stopped by Meg getting in her way, smiling defiantly. Aurora looked at her friend again and said:

"Megara, can't you just leave her alone? You're being ridiculous right now."

The woman she had just talked to glanced at her and finally gave up, letting her inside.

"I hope you're ready. This isn't Hollywood, baby."

A/N-end: Don't forget to review if you liked it, and tell me if you want Chapter 2. ;) Thanks, see you soon. xox


End file.
